Process control systems, like those used in chemical, petroleum or other processes, typically include one or more process controllers communicatively coupled to one or more field devices via analog, digital or combined analog/digital buses. The field devices, which may be, for example, device controllers, valves, valve actuators, valve positioners, switches, transmitters, sensors, (e.g., temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow rate sensors, and chemical composition sensors) perform process control functions within the process such as opening or closing valves and/or measuring or determining process control parameter(s). The process controllers receive signals indicative of process measurements made by the field devices and then process this information to generate control signals to implement control routines, to make other process control decisions, and to initiate process control system alarms.